1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method and a program, and more particularly to an information processing apparatus and method capable of determining an additional function matching a user and a program.
2. Description of Related Art
There exists a service of collecting an electronic apparatus such as a television (TV) receiver, analyzing a user operation of the electronic apparatus, implementing a function matching the user in the electronic apparatus in accordance with the analysis results, and returning the electronic apparatus to the user.
More specifically, for example as shown in FIG. 1, operation history data (so-called operation log) stored in a storage unit of a predetermined substrate (bay) built in an electronic apparatus is analyzed, and preference, interest and the like of the user are estimated in accordance with the analysis results. A function corresponding to the estimated preference and the like of the user is determined as an additional function matching the user, and the determined additional function is added to the electronic apparatus.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-224797 discloses a method of determining parameters for determining an image quality in accordance with adjustment history of image quality adjustment parameters, and adding an image processing function adopting the determined parameters.